A Death Note role play
by Mlarson
Summary: role play


The room was dark with the only illumination coming from a small laptop screen. It's light falling upon a raven haired male who sat with his knees drawn up to his chest. "What do you get the man who has everything?" Was a question on the screen of his computer. He knew the answer to that question, what better present than a challenge. L had been keeping an eye on one case, involving fifty one murders in Japan within the past year, however there was now a new case. One with a killer of the worst possible kind. The sort with a God complex who believed that what they were doing was for the benefit of mankind. This killer was apparently untraceable almost mystical could be the words. The people had taken to calling this new killer by the moniker of Kira, and in the short while this person had popped up scores of death row inmates had been killed off by heart attacks. "A worthy opponent." L said to himself. "Watari I need you to relay a message to the following people for me." L said through his computer to the older man. Justice would prevail and Kira would be caught.

Kira had been scaring everyone, but Jordan saw this as a blessing in disguise. With Kira wrapping people in mass hysteria it made his own work much easier. That included his current work. Jordan had murdered a mother and her daughter. The petite red head had made it look like a murder-suicide. The only prints on the gun used were that of the mother's. Jordan had been discreet and made sure of his surrondings. The location worked out well, no one would suspect him, and the bodies had at least a few days before anyone would find them. Still before he left he gave the room a cleaning using chemicals to cover his tracks just in case he did slip up by mistake

"Toothbrush…check. Hair brush check. Teddybear, check. Toothpaste…shit." Chanel Lyman had been packing for college and was going through a mental checklist when she forget toothpaste. "Looks like I'll be making a stop at a drug store," she said to herself while getting in a taxi. College was a new start for her. It was a way for her to erase the old- the exes, the backstabbing friends, etc. It was also a chance to be independent. A chance that Chanel relished.

An attractive young man sat in his room. By all appearances, he seemed hard at work, studying for an exam. In truth he was far past anything college could intellectually throw at him, and was only giving the illusion of being studious, as he wrote in a small notebook. He was writing away, while double tasking by watching the news. The anchorman was ranting on about the latest murderers and kidnappers on death row. The young man looked disgusted hearing the story. He wrote the name that appeared under the convict's picture down in his notebook. He smirked to himself. 30 seconds later in one of Japan's prison cells the man grabbed the left side of his chest. A sharp pain had erupted inside of him. He dropped to the floor and looked to the ceiling of his cell. His cell mate jumped off the top bunk of the bed and shook the bars of the door to the cell. "Let me out! Let me out! This guy's dying in here! Help!" He screamed out, as many others like his cell mate had also died of heart attacks and he did not want to be next.

It had been hard work in school, but the journey of course was far from over. College was the next chapter in Kiyomi's life. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd see Light Yagami attending this prestigious university, and she wondered who else she might be seeing there. It had been a bit since she had seen him, and had a lot to say. The problem was that what she wanted to talk about she did not know if Light or anyone for that matter would understand. Kiyomi was a Kira supporter and she wanted to know how others felt first hand, but talking about someone like that assuming Kira was actually human, was a touchy subject and she was aware of that. Her train of thought was interrupted when she noticed what appeared to be a girl wandering, like she was supposed to be at the college, but did not really know where she was going. "Hey!" Kiyomi shouted slightly to grab her attention, and then going to her. "I noticed you looking around, do you need any help finding something?...I'm Kiyomi Takada I take it your new around here." She said extending a hand in greeting.

Everything had been coming together nicely; having deduced that Kira was in Japan, L also determined the area Kira was working in, and had set up a task force. The next phase was to get close to his prime suspect, and learn about him first hand. He had chosen the alias of Hideki Ryuga a popular man. If Kira needed a name and face, then it was a good trap. If his alias had been real then Kira could've slipped and imagined the famous Hidek's face killing him instead.

Chanel was shocked by the young woman's manners and awkwardly shifted her books in one arm to extend the other out for a handshake. "I'm Chanel Lyman… could you tell me where the meeting hall is?" Kiyomi smiled and offered to carry some of the girl's books, "Sure, I'll walk you there. I was headed that way anyhow." Chanel admired the beauty of the girl who was escorting her to the hall. I'm lucky I ran into her, she thought, maybe we'll become friends…

Light locked eyes with the stranger and held his ground. He didn't look away until the black haired man dropped his gaze. Light did not know he was, but sensed, that whoever he was, Light needed to be careful around him. He had to remain calm and collected to not attract attention. Light was not going to be unnerved by some weirdo who couldn't sit right. His senses told him that if he was right then the man was more than likely a detective perhaps CIA which would certainly explain a lot. It could have even been L himself. Light however was destined to be a God, and L may have been the smartest detective, but he was still only human.

Pleased to have made a new friend, due to her innate social skills, Kiyomi was more than happy to help the new girl. She even sat next to her for the entrance exams, which had not started yet. "Oh hey Light, it's no surprise seeing you here, you'll probably get ranked first." Kiyomi said to her old boyfriend. Light appeared happy to see her, and gave a pleasant smile. "It's nice to see you as well Takada, I can't say how well I'll do on the test, but I'm hopeful, thanks for the vote of confidence." Light said to her. Kiyomi then decided to introduce her new friend. "Light this is Channel Lyman." Light was pleasant to her as well, but inside he felt like the name was an alias. Perhaps it was due to being a guy that he expected L to be one as well, but could this Lyman possibly be L? It would explain why her name seemed out of sync for a Japanese university, and the last name just happening to start with L. Also she just happened to befriend his old course it could all be coincidence. "It's nice to meet you." Light said to the girl his face never once displaying anything other than kindness and courtesy. "Nice to meet you too," Chanel said with a smile. She noticed how handsome Light was and wasn't surprised that Kiyomi and him had dated before. They both were attractive and seemingly perfect. Chanel looked around at her classmates. They all looked smart, well brought up, and professional. But one boy was an exception. He stood out like a sore thumb. His hair was a mess, his clothes were baggy, and if that wasn't enough, he sat on his chair in a crouched position. It was like a bird on its perch, Chanel thought. The speaker went on and on about rules and what is to be expected at the college. Light looked at Kiyomi and Chanel. Kiyomi was listening intently, or at least seemed to be. Chanel was busy looking around the room. Light thought, she seemed a little scatter-brained. Maybe I over-analyzed her. Then again…  
>The speaker then went on to recognize the student with the highest test scores and most impressive transcript. He began, "Please come to the stage once I announce your name. We would like to recognize…" He paused eyeing the paper suspiciously, "This is incredible, ladies and gentlemen it looks like two students tied for the highest grades. Please come to the stage, Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga," he said, still a little baffled. Light got up and started walking to the stage while the other students clapped furiously.<p>

If L had been a more emotional person he would've smirked, but now was not the time or place for that. The speech part was boring, and delivered like a robot, both by L and Light, because they had both heard this speech before. It was all about new beginnings, and fresh starts, and leaving the past behind, and embarking on this new adventure together. Once everyone had settled down he sat right next to Light Yagami, ready to put a plan into action. "Good job, on the test scores." L said to him, which Light gave a smile and thanks to. "Oh and I wanted to tell you,...that I'm L." L watched from his crouched position to see any changes in the young man's behavior. There was none, either he wasn't Kira or more likely he had incredible self control.  
>On the outside, Light kept his composure. On the inside it was a different story. This man, Hideki Ryuga, was L. So that meant that he thought Light was a suspect. Light's mind was reeling, but once the ceremony was over, Light stood as Takada and her new friend approached.<p>

"Congratulations, Light! I knew you'd be at the head of the class," she said pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Kiyomi, but I'm not the only one," Light said gesturing to Ryuga. "Right, how unlikely is that?" Kiyomi mused. "About a .003% chance—which isn't very likely," Ryuga said, noticing the two girl's reactions to his appearance and his answer. "You just pulled that out of thin air," the brunette friend of Takada laughed. Kiyomi and Light laughed with her. Ryuga frowned, unsure of what was funny, but settled on the brunette's joke and went with it. "Uh yes, I did," he smiled awkwardly. The brunette tilted her head at his strange smile. There was a short awkward silence. Kiyomi turned to Ryuga, "I'm Kiyomi Takada, by the way. And congrats on your honor," she said sticking out her hand again. Ryuga shook it gently, "Hideki Ryuga. And you are?" Ryuga asked nodding to Takada's friend. "Chanel Lyman. It's nice to meet you, Hideki," Chanel said taking the place of Kiyomi by shaking Ryuga's hand.  
>"Say no offense or anything, but do you get mistaken with the famous Hideki Ryuga ever?" Kiyomi asked the man before her. "Actually I'm working undercover and my name provided is an alias." For a few seconds all was silent. "That was a joke, but yes it does become bothersome on occassion when my name is mistaken for the other Hideki's" L then turned his attention to Light, wanting to spend more time with the young man, in order to learn more about him. "Light, would you perhaps be interested in joining me for a game of tennis, I used to play quite frequently." L said to him, already knowing that Light himself was a talented player in tennis but not revealing to him that he knew of this already.<br>"Sure. One game wouldn't hurt," Light said with a friendly smile. "Very well then, Follow me, I've already been to the courts." L trudged on through the crowd with his hands in his pockets and his back hunched over. Light followed him and when no one was looking rolled his eyes. What was L to gain by playing a game of tennis? He knew that he had to stay on his toes. Kiyomi looked at Chanel and the girl shrugged. They smiled at each other and decided to go and follow the boys. There wasn't much else to do, so why not go watch a tennis match. Once they were at the courts, Light and L both took their places on opposite sides of the net. "Are you ready Light? I'll be serving first," said L grabbing a tennis ball. "Ready as I'll every be, Hideki," said Light smiling. Chanel and Kiyomi took their seats on a bench nearby. Once Light and L started playing, they attracted a small crowd. The crowd grew larger once the match became more intense.

Jordan was not usually into sports, they had never been something he had held and interest in, This did not however mean that he would not watch a game if he saw one. Jordan had been walking by a university, his small stature, and effeminate appearance allowed him to gain access to the school grounds, by pretending to be a little sister to one of the student's.. Jordan was lucky that they did not ask specifically which one of the student's.. There was a small crowd of people watching a tennis match, and Jordan decided that he would watch as well. As he did so, he saw something familiar, a sort of vibe given off by the players.. It looked like a tennis match, but it went deeper than that. After twenty or so minuets the brown haired man, had served one past the raven haired male, signaling the end of the match up. At first things were good and the players received praise from the crowd. Then Jordan heard something that he was used to hearing whenever he went to an adult oriented place. "Hey what's that little girl doing here?"

Over on the court L was congratulating Light on a game well played. "That was most impressive; perhaps we could have a rematch sometime in the future." L said to him. Then putting his tennis raquet over his shoulder, L lead the way out of the tennis court and into the crowd.

Chanel thought to herself, that was one of the most intense matches I've ever seen. She was about to go to the dorms when she heard a boy say something about a little girl. She spun around and saw a small red-headed girl in amongst the crowd. She looks so breakable, Chanel mused. Chanel started to approach her when Kiyomi grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hey Chanel, what are you doing tonight?"

Light was surrounded by fellow students who were congratulating him on his win. "Wow, that was intense!" a boy said giving him a pat on the back. "Thanks," Light smiled and began to try and make his way through the crowd. He stood on his tip toes to see where Hideki had gone. Hideki was no where to be found. Light sighed and spun his tennis racket in his hand. On the sidelines of the tennis courts, several girls began to sigh and gossip with each other over how cute he was.


End file.
